dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Styracosaurus
General Statistics *Name: albertensis *Name Meaning: Spiked Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 5.5-6 meters (18-20 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Centrosaurinae --> "Centrosaurini" *Place Found: Canada, USA *Discoverer: Lambe, 1913 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Lightning *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 *Sign: Scissors **TCG: Rock *Owner: Zander (Alpha Gang ), Max Taylor (D-Team ), Rod (Alpha Gang, DS Game), Zoe (D-Team, Arcade Game) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp (Alpha Gang's control) *Other: A Styracosaurus was given to Rod in the DS Game. Move Cards ;Lightning Spear :Throw your opponent into the air and run them through with a spear of lightning! Although it never used it, Styracosaurus owned the Lightning Spear Move Card, which Chomp started using after its defeat by the Alpha Gang. TCG Lores ;Lightning Bolt :If you have another Lightning Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can choose 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses 500 Power and all abilities until the end of the turn. ;Brainstorm (Charging Styracosaurus) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, look at 1 card from the top of your deck for each Lightning Dinosaur you have in play. Then, put those cards back in any order. ;Lightning Prison (Thundering Styracosaurus) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, you can choose one of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses 1000 Power and all abilities until the end of the turn. Anime Dinosaur King In Maui Owie!, a lightning bolt activated a Styracosaurus card in Hawaii. He chased a herd of cows, probably thinking that he was the same kind of creature before encountering Chomp and helping to determine there was a thorn in Chomp's paw. After that he befriended the D-Team, even surfing with Chomp on a giant display surfboard. When the Alpha Gang showed up, he tried fighting them but was overpowered by Terry and Spiny, finally collapsing from exhaustion after Terry and Spiny's attacks (Tail Smash and Neck Crusher) knocked Chomp into him. He reappeared under Zander's control in Alpha's Zeta Point, attacking Max and defeating Chomp. He faced the D-Team again in Escape from Zeta Point, but was defeated by Ceratosaurus and recaptured by Chomp and reclaimed by Max. Mesozoic Meltdown A wild Styracosaurus helped Chomp fight Terry in Alien Parent Trap, it and a wild Pachycephalosaurus slamming into him and knocking him away. Trivia *It was the first gold rarity Lightning Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Styracosaurus was not available in last few arcade versions, and it was the only one of the group of first gold rarity arcade dinosaurs that didn't get a Super Form, as its status was replaced by the "Orange" Triceratops resembling Chomp (Super Triceratops's base form). Gallery File:Styracosaurus_TCG_card.jpg|Styracosaurus TCG Card Styracosaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Styracosaurus Colossal Rare TCG Card Styracosaurus-Charging TCG Card.JPG|Charging Styracosaurus TCG Card File:Thundering_Styracosaurus.png|Thundering Styracosaurus TCG Card 32.STYRACOSAURIO.png|Styracosaurus anime card Wild Styracosaurus 2.jpg|Wild Styracosaurus from the Cretaceous Period Styracosaurus 2.jpg|Styracosaurus surfing sc.PNG|Styracosaurus and Chomp in Alpha's Zeta Point styraco in coc.PNG|Styracosaurus in Carnival of Chaos styraco.PNG|Styracosaurus rampaging in Carnival of Chaos ps.PNG|A pair of Styracosaurus in Carnival of Chaos ending Styraco nagoya.jpg|Styracosaurus in NagoyaTV Styracosauruschibi.jpg|Styracosaurus chibi File:Styracosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Styracosaurus skeleton image12.jpg|Clean artwork for the Styracosaurus Colossal Rare card Styracosaurus.png|Styracosaurus introduced in the Arcade. Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:TCG